


The Boy Who Hid the Wolf

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Father-Son Relationship, Humor, Lonely Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Supportive Sheriff Stilinski, Wolf Derek Hale, the sheriff knows about the supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: 5 times that Stiles hid the wolf in his room and 1 time the sheriff found the wolf and allowed it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 161





	The Boy Who Hid the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.

-1

“Stiles, come down here,” Noah called to his son.

It was the second time that he saw claw marks on the bed sheets and he wanted to know what was going on.

“What is it, daddio?” Stiles asked, smiling at him.

“Can you tell me why you have claws or whatever it is in your room? How many more bed sheets will I have to buy?”

“I guess that I forgot to put my wolverine costume away…” Stiles replied, lying to his father’s face.

“Try not to do that. We don’t have much money,” Noah told him.

“I will try not to, daddio,” Stiles replied with a smile before climbing the stairs to his room and closing the door.

Once he closed his door and locked it he walked over to the bed and spoke with the wolf that jumped on him and started licking him with his tongue.

“Just try not to claw anything. Dad suspects something is going on,” Stiles told him as he scratched behind the wolf’s ears.

-2

The sheriff noticed fur all over the house, but knew they didn't have a pet of any kind. He did wonder, though, why the door to his son’s room remained closed.

“Stiles, did you bring a cat or dog into our house?” Noah asked.

“No? Why are you asking that?” Stiles answered his question with a question.

“Because the house is covered in fur. Do you know anything about it?” Noah asked him.

“I’ll go check my room. Maybe a stray dog snuck inside or something,” Stiles replied and walked away.

“See that you do, son,” Noah called him.

Stiles hurried to his room, sighing in relief when he saw his wolf was still there. He sat on the bed as the wolf climbed over him and cuddled him.

“I get that you need some air after being in my room all day as you watch the house, but try not to get fur everywhere. Dad is suspicious and I don’t want to lose you,” Stiles whispered to his wolf.

The wolf nodded its head at him.

The fur made Stiles laugh as he told the wolf, “I love you. I just don’t want my dad to hurt you.”

-3

The sheriff left his police cruiser parked near the house as he noticed strange paw prints in the snow.

He called Scott, hoping maybe he knew something since Stiles was just making excuses. “Scott, do you have any cats or dogs?”

“Sheriff, hi,” Scott mumbled and then he replied, “Not that I know of. Wait, you think that mom is getting me a pup for Christmas?”

“No, I don’t know. Is Stiles with you?”

“No, last time I saw him he was running around the preserve, I think,” Scott replied.

“Stiles, running?” the sheriff asked. He was surprised at that fact, his son never having seemed to love the whole sports thing.

“Was he running alone?” the sheriff asked again.

“I guess. I haven’t caught up with him lately,” Scott replied.

“Thanks, Scott. I guess that I will catch up with my son when he gets back from his running,” the sheriff said before closing his phone.

Stiles enjoyed his time running with his wolf around the preserve. They had a secret spot where his wolf changed back to a human and Stiles could steal some kisses with him.

“I love you, Derek. I missed your human form,” Stiles told him as they rested in the old Hale house, enjoying their moments together before Derek changed back to his wolf form as he waited for his mate.

“Wait, don’t run away. I don’t know if Dad is home. I don't want him to shoot you,” Stiles warned the wolf as it jumped and ran ahead of him.

“I think I left the window open in my room. I’ll be there shortly,” Stiles told him as he moved his hand to brush the wolf’s fur one last time before he ran home.

“Hi, Dad,” Stiles said as he opened the door, having noticed the police cruiser in the driveway.

“Hey, son. I didn’t know that you went running. If I knew I might join you.”

“It’s okay, Dad. I know you have to work,” Stiles told him with a smile.

“Go wash up while I make dinner. It’s been a while since we ate together, just you and me,” Noah told him.

Stiles drank some water and then ran up the stairs to his room, locking it behind him.

“Did you miss me?” he asked the wolf as it cuddled him.

“I’ve got to have a shower. Do you want to join me in your human form?” Stiles asked and winked at the wolf.

“Come along, sourwolf. I don’t have much time. Dad is making dinner for us. I will get you something to eat, but I have to be careful so that Dad does not suspect anything,” Stiles told him as he unlocked the door and walked quickly over to the bathroom as the wolf followed him closely.

-4

The sheriff walked over to his son as he noticed something that looked like blood on the side of his neck.

“That looks strange to me. Do you want me to call and get an appointment with the doctor to check it out?” Noah touched the mark, believing that his mind was playing tricks on him.

“Is that a bite mark, Stiles?” Noah asked as he noticed that his son was blushing and speechless for once.

“I don’t know who’d bite me,” Stiles replied.

“Whoever it is, they probably think that you are a sweet thing. You are my son, after all,” the sheriff told him with a smile.

“Thanks, Dad. It’s always good to know that I'm sweet, but I do wonder what bit me and why didn’t I feel it in the first place,” Stiles wondered.

“So, no doctor appointment?” Noah asked.

“Nah, I don’t think that will be necessary. I just hope that I survive the day at school without snarky comments from the other students,” Stiles replied to him.

“It will be alright. Just let me know who bit you so I can welcome them to the family.”

“When I know I will tell you. Thanks, Dad,” Stiles thanked his dad and hurried to his room.

“Did you bite me in my sleep? How come I never felt it? I should have felt it, right, sourwolf?” Stiles asked the wolf who was hiding under the bed.

The wolf shifted to human form as he took Stiles into his arms and whispered to him, “Mine, all mine.”

“I love you too, sourwolf, and you are mine as well. I just wish that I could have felt it.”

“You will, when I will take you again.”

“I can’t wait,” Stiles told him and sealed it with a kiss.

-5

“Sheriff, there have been lots of complaints of howls at your house. Or at least that’s how the neighbors described it,” Parrish let the sheriff know.

“Howls? Why would there be howls coming from my house? I don’t have wolves in my house…” the sheriff replied as he stopped, then remembered his son's recent behavior as he added, “Oh, I really need to check it out with Stiles. Thanks, though.”

“Sure, don’t mention it. Who knows if that son of yours is just acting like a wolf during the full moon. Boys will be boys,” Parrish told him with a smile.

“I better calm him down then. I don’t want people to start telling me how to raise my own son,” the sheriff told him, leaving the station. Driving to his house he too heard the howls as the full moon was in the sky.

He left the cruiser and opened the door, calling for his son.

“Stiles, is there a reason you’re howling so loud the whole neighborhood is listening to it?”

“Sorry, daddio. I think I pushed the volume on the speakers up too high by accident.”

“Make sure that you don’t do it again. I’ve got lots of complaints about it,” Noah chastised him with a warning stare.

“I will make sure not to do that. Thanks, daddio,” Stiles told him from his room.

“See that you do, son, unless you turned into a werewolf and didn’t let me know about it,” Noah told him with a smile.

“Werewolf? You know about them?” Stiles asked.

“We live in Beacon Hills, son; I’ve seen it all,” the sheriff told him as Stiles walked down the stairs.

“Right, thanks for letting me know, daddio,” Stiles said and hugged him.

+1

The sheriff walked over to Stiles' room. He wanted to know why Stiles was mostly in his room these days and not with Scott, his best friend.

As he opened the door he noticed the disarray in the room. Noah scoffed. He knew his son well enough to know that wasn’t strange, but the thing that caught his attention were yellow eyes watching him from under the bed.

Noah walked carefully toward the bed and noticed the dark wolf looking at him.

“I knew that there was something Stiles wasn’t telling me. I just wish that he hadn’t lied about it,” Noah said softly, not wishing to be bitten by the wolf.

“Are you taking care of my son?” Noah asked the wolf.

The wolf crept out from under the bed on his paws and made his way toward the sheriff where he nodded in response to his question.

“Good, he needs a friend.”

Noah smiled at the wolf and left the room, leaving the door open and looking back only to see the wolf climb on the bed and go to sleep.

Later that day Noah waited for his son to finish school.

“Hey, Dad.”

“Hey, son. How was your day?”

“The usual. Harris hates me, Scott is with his new friends.”

“I know about the stray wolf,” Noah informed him. “Or is it not a stray? Is it your wolf?” Noah asked him.

“Oh, can I keep him then?” Stiles asked.

“Of course you can, son. Just don’t hide it from me,” Noah asked of him.

“Thanks, Dad,” Stiles said.

Then he turned around and asked, “Is it okay if I call his pack to come and stay in my room?”

**The End!!!**


End file.
